Room1, Inuyasha0
by Lifeless Child
Summary: Inu-yasha went into Kaogme's room when she left and he totally ruined it. Will he be able to fix it before Kagome comes back?


Summery: Inu-yasha accidentally crashes Kagome's room and attempt to fix it before she comes back from the Supermarket. Souta is not really helping him but he does give Inu-yasha the supplies while he tries to keep Kagome out of her room if she comes back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or anything/anyone I use in this story

Inu-yasha walked into a room and crashed on at least 5 times on her desk. "DAMMIT KAGOME! MOVE YOUR DESK!" He shoved the desk aside and made a hole in her wall. "uh-oh.. I can fix it!" He ran downstairs to Souta who was sitting in front of the TV.

"SOUTA!"

"WAHHH!!!" Souta flipped out of his chair and hit his head. It shook the whole house and made his mother ran to them.

"BUSH IS BOMBING OUR HOUSE!!!" 0.o Inu-yasha picked up Souta and walked away from his mother. They walked to the bathroom and discussed over Kagome's room.

"Well, if you need something to stick another object together, use glue!"

"G-lue?"

"Yeah, here!" Souta handed Inu-yasha Elmer's Glue and walked back downstairs.

"Yes! I can fix it!" Inu-yasha ran upstairs and started gluing the wood together. He pressed the bottle too hard and made him sticky and his foot glued to the wood.

"AHHHH!!!" He jumped around the room and made the mess of glue spread.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He trips and crashed on the same hole on the wall and made it bigger. He pulls himself out and made half of the wall fall.

"Uh-oh, I need more glue..." Inu-yasha ran downstairs and stopped in front of Souta who was making PB and J.

"Inu-yasha! You're covering in glue!"

"Yeah, yeah, I need more!"

Souta sighed and shook his head. "No more... Here's tape!" Souta handed him Tape and continued making his PB and J.

The hanyou ran upstairs and attempt to fix Kagome's bed. The wood snapped and made the whole bed collapse.

"AHHHH! GEORGE BUSH IS BACK!!!!" Kagome's mother ran to the bomb shelter under the house and grabbed Souta with her. But that was a Souta plushie.

"Mom? T-t-t-that was a doll of me made by Inu-yasha..." His mother shut the hatch and started singing Amazing Grace in fetal position.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now, I see..._

"Mom? It wasn't- Never mind..." Souta ran to the tool shed and started drilling the walls. "WEEEE!!!! HAHAHAHA!"

-Meanwhile with Inu-yasha...-

"I need to wash this glue off... Hmmm..." He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a long plastic tube out of nowhere and attached it to the facet. "Haha!" the dumb hanyou placed the water on high and made everything in Kagome's room wet. The glue was on tight. "DAGNABBIT!" Inu-yasha threw the hose aside and ran to Kagome's Math books. "I think Kagome wouldn't like her sorcerer books wet..." Inu-yasha then ran next to Souta.

"I need something to make Kagome's books dry."

"Here, a hairdryer..."

"Hair-dry-er?" Inu-yasha didn't care and ran to Kagome's room. "Let's see... How do you work this thing?" He looked at the label where the picture of a hairdryer is thrown in the water with a big red X on the picture. "Oh! You throw it in the tub!"

Inu-yasha threw the hairdryer aside and turned on the facet in Kagome's bathroom. "Ha, now I wait for it to be full, like the picture..."

Meanwhile, Souta walked to Kagome's room and saw her books wet with hairdryer Inu-yasha held at first. "I'll plug it in for him..." Souta picked up the hairdryer in plugged it in the socket. "THERE WE GO!" The little boy skipped out of the room holding pixy sticks he found in Kagome's room.

"It's filled..." Inu-yasha walked to the room and picked up the hairdryer. "IN YOU GO!" He tossed it in tub and saw bright flashing lights. "OOOOO, AHHHHH....I still don't get how can this make Kagome's books dry... Oh well, I'll just make a fire..."

After a long time making a fire with his bare hands, Souta lit a paper on fire with a lighter. "Keep the papers IN THE CAN..." Souta left the soggy room and watched Blue's clues.

"Kay!" Inu-yasha threw Kgaome's books in the canister. "Um... It's flammable?" Inu-yasha shrugged and went back to the big hole on the wall. "I need those N-ails they speak on the box Kagome calls TV..."

Inu-yasha ran to Souta who was holding the drill and nails pointing it at the purple monkey.

"I-I can explain..."

"No time for that! Give me those things!" Souta handed Inu-yasha the tools and ran to the monkey again.

Inu-yasha marched back up the room looked at the drill and nails. "How do I work this thing?" He again see the came label that was on the hairdryer. "Again with the tub of water..." He sighed and threw it in the tub. Unfortunately, the electricity made the driller drill a hole in the tub and through the ground and into the bomb shelter.

"God, bless me!" The drill flew into Kagome's mom and faint from lost of blood. "NOW OSAMA BIN LADEN WANTS TO KILL ME!!!!"

"Opps, I guess I wasn't supposed to do that..." Inu-yasha sat on the wet carpet and think. "I need something to cover that hole... I know! I'll use her damp blankets!" Inu-yasha stuffed the blankets in the hole and dusted his hands even though there wasn't dust. "Ahhh, perfect..." He grinned and noticed something wrong. The Fire came out from the dangling math book paper.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha stepped on the paper and caught his pants on fire. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tripped and made the fire surround him in a circle. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GOD'S PERFORMING A RITUAL AROUND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha fainted.

After 4 hours of terrible encounter with technology, Kagome comes home and found her house flooded. "Looks like Inu-yasha's home..." She sighed and walked in the hallway. She saw her brother chained on the wall with a purple monkey pointing a keen dagger next to Souta's neck.

"I don't even want to ASK what happened here..."

She walked away from the hostile monkey and saw the water was coming from her room.

"What in the world?" She saw Inu-yasha is surrounded in flames. "Inu-yasha??? YOU BURNT MY ROOM!!!"

Inu-yasha woke up and saw Kagome. "I can explain Kagome, i-i-it was the PURPLE MONKEY!!!"

The monkey walked next to Kagome and shook his head. He walked away and held Souta's arm.

"0.o Whoa, I think Souta should return you back into the zoo." The monkey grinned and walked away.

"KAGOME!" The school girl turned around ad saw her mother in bandages. "THERE IS A WAR IN OUR HOUSE! GEORGE BUSH MADE THE APOCALYPSE! NOW OSAMA BIN LADEN IS IN THE SAME TEAM! NEXT SADDAM HUSSAIN IS GOING TO BE NICE! AHHHH! And what happened to your room?"

She walked in and slipped on soap, crashed in the electric bath tub, fall in the hole, the purple monkey carried her back in the room, she falls in the fiery canister, rolls on the wet blankets stuffed on the wall, and made the house fall down. Since Kagome's mom couldn't see anything because of the blankets, she ran around in  
the room and fell into the electric bath tub, AGAIN and died.

"Hey, your mother died."

"Oh well, I never did like her."

..............................................................................

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
